


【影日 no.9】生日愿望

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *超现实成分有*大时间跨度*微虐HE*略ooc





	【影日 no.9】生日愿望

 

以下正文

 

————————————

 

Chapter  1

 

今天是12月22日，是自大又难伺候的影山国王的生日。

 

日向知道那个单细胞的笨蛋即使是在这样寒冷的冬日也不会对训练有丝毫的懈怠，倒不如说影山更可能完全忘了今天是什么日子，所以他今天比以往又提前了一个小时早起，以赶在影山之前到达体育馆和前辈们汇合给影山一个惊喜。

冬至凌晨4点半的天空还是一片漆黑，昏黄色的路灯并没有带来太多暖意，零下的温度冻得他露在围巾外的鼻子泛红，上坡路上用力踩着脚踏板的运动鞋里的脚丫还是冰凉的。仰头看看幕布一般的天空，微微探出围巾包裹的小脸哈出一口热气，液化在空气中的水雾在眼前朦朦胧胧，透过水雾可以看见天上零星散布的星星。

 

影山会是一副怎样的表情呢？是害羞得假装麻烦还是直接愣在原地？

通红的小脸由于情不自禁的轻笑往橘色的围巾里缩了缩，影山国王虽然独裁暴躁却被臣民宠爱着呢

 

 

果不其然。

那个黑发的少年推门走进部活室的时候被突然炸响的小礼炮吓了一跳，在大家喊着“影山生日快乐~”的时候突然想起来什么似的一下子红了脸。他在影山的右手边可以清楚地看到那家伙别扭的表情以及那句不好意思得有些结巴的“谢谢”。

 

队里哄闹着今天早点结束训练大家去哪里庆祝一下，大地也受不住菅原麻麻的劝说准备同意下来时高个子的主角却打破了热闹的局面

 

“下周有练习赛这样好吗？”

 

田中搭上影山的肩膀大笑着说，你这家伙脑子里真的只有排球啊。

日向看着部活室满满的五彩的布置和大家身后椅子上的小蛋糕，却莫名地升腾起一阵怒意。

 

“还是抓紧练习比较好吧。”

 

高个子的话彻底点燃了他——

“影山你这个白痴！榆木脑袋！”

 

他抱起球走出部活室的时候影山还是愣怔在原地的表情

 

日向是喜欢影山的。喜欢他的天赋与努力，喜欢他的不服输和专注。但是他无法喜欢这样不近人情的影山，他知道这是影山经历的一切带来的结果，可他讨厌自己对这样的结果无能为力，只能看着他把所有的感情、所有的一切奉献给排球。明明知道今天是他的生日却还是吼了他，而且那个国王竟没有半点反驳。

 

 

————————

 

晚上十点钟爬上床的时候郁闷的心情终是没有得到半点缓解。他不想影山的生日就这样过去，但他也同样不想向他道歉。

 

他听着时钟指针有规律的走动慢慢地合上了双眼，时钟的滴滴答答在耳边变得缓慢起来，意识逐渐模糊的时候耳边似乎想起了某个人沙哑的声音。本应一片漆黑的眼帘下出现了一个穿戴着深色斗篷的人形。

 

日向翔阳觉得自己一定是在做梦，要不然就是他的幻觉。

他想问「你是谁」那个身影就似乎明白他的心思一般回答了他。

 

「我是神，我可以实现你一个愿望」沙哑的声音这样说道。

 

「真的吗？可是为什么是我？」

他在心里笑着自己可笑的梦的时候却玩笑一般回答了似乎是自己臆想的神

这次神却没有回答。

 

他闭着眼睛想了想，愿望啊……似乎并没有啊，他一直相信自己想要的东西可以靠自己的努力得到

「啊，」脑子里掠过那个黑色高个子的背影的时候心里似乎又有了一些不可得的期待，

「那你能让我看到我和影山的未来吗？」

 

眼帘下的人影点了点头，然后开始卷成一团漩涡，渐渐融入深不见底的黑。

日向觉得他大概又要做梦了，长得见不到头的那种。

耳边的时钟的滴答声又开始加速起来，他似乎可以听到时针和分针在表盘飞速转动的窸窣声

 

「喂！你是什么神来着？」意识好似快要陷入另一个世界的时候他这样大声问着

良久，旋涡的尽头传来了几乎不可闻的回答

 

 

「只有死神才拥有走马灯你不知道么」

 

 

 

Chapter  2

 

像是被卷入了时光的洪流。

走马灯的一幕幕被拆成无数个电影幕布一般散布在自己的四周高速移动着。

 

他看到了医院里一个刚出生的婴儿在襁褓里啼哭；看见了那个婴儿逐渐长大，在幼儿园里抱着排球死不放手；看见了小学的他为了捡球从草坡上滚了下去弄得浑身脏兮兮的；看见了中学的他在最后一次比赛中坐在板凳区，头上覆着惨白的毛巾扣紧了自己的膝盖肩膀颤抖得不成样子……然后，他看见了他们在乌野的再次相遇。

 

啊啊这梦还真是厉害啊居然能看见从前的影山

 

这样想着眼前的走马灯渐渐慢了下来，左边的走马灯里是他今天刚刚吼了影山的画面，右边的图像……？他已经没有印象了。

从这里开始就是未来了吗？

……

只是个梦而已嘛，干嘛这么紧张啊哈哈哈哈

 

可是接下来的画面却让他的笑凝固在了脸上——

 

黄昏之时

体育馆的天窗下，自己的左手和影山十指相扣，右手轻轻抵在影山的胸前。

影山正在吻他。

画面里的自己意外地安静，默契一般微微仰着脸，迎合着影山的吻。

 

他愣愣地看着这一幕，脸上灼烧的感觉异常清晰，但他居然有点移不开眼。像是埋藏已久的秘密被别人窥视了一般，无地自容中却难掩内心的一丝丝向往，盼望着也许每一个自己的愿望都可以得到结果。

转而回忆起和影山的相处，回忆起他们无意识的肢体接触，心脏一下子加速跳个不停。

 

转过身面对的走马灯更甚——

他有印象，那个是影山的房间

 

清晨的自己还在睡，影山侧躺在一边凝视着他，眼里不再如从前的凌厉和坚定，而是柔和了许多。

房间的另一边的书桌上放着毕业证明，两个竹筒安然地靠在一起，无声无息地见证着两个人共同走过的日子。

 

 

影山难道真的喜欢自己吗？他在记忆的洪流里捏紧了拳头这样问自己。

不，这已经很明显了吧

 

心里的某些东西像是拨开了云雾般明朗起来。

他喜欢影山，不是朋友不是搭档，而是想成为恋人那种喜欢，想自己变成对方的独一无二的喜欢，想一个人独占对方的喜欢。而影山，无疑也是喜欢自己的。

他这样想着，握紧的拳头渐渐松了下来，看着走马灯继续放映着他们的未来。

 

影山和自己毕业之后就分居两地了，影山被青年代表队看中，去了东京，而他则留在了宫城。

他小小地苦笑一下，大概是在意料之中吧。

临走的前一晚影山还在家门前与自己耳鬓厮磨。

 

 

在影山去往东京的第一年，6月18日。

 

影山找了似乎是教练的人说了什么，那部分已经模糊不清，只听到教练说着「你才刚入队不久，应当好好训练追赶上队友们才是」而后转身离开。

两天之后影山接到了电话，亮起的手机屏幕上显示的是“日向翔阳”四个大字。他愣了一下，迟疑地按下了接听键。

日向听不到对面的自己当时说了什么，只看到偶尔一次影山激动了起来大声截断了那头的声音

「你不要来东京」。

他这才注意到了影山手中紧捏的日程表，密密麻麻写满安排的日程表。

 

因为来了也见不到。

 

 

那句话之后影山就再没有开口，只是偶尔地轻声地应着，直到最后紧抿着唇等着屏幕那边切断了通话。

 

 

走马灯中的再一次相遇已是整整两年后的球场上。

球场边与看台。

 

 

 

Chapter  3

 

喂……等等啊……这算什么？

他和影山分手了吗？

他苦笑着

这是什么样的梦啊，居然可以有这样的情节吗？

他开始不想做这样的梦了，他想出去，想醒过来。可是他似乎被禁锢在了这个空间，无法自主。

 

 

6月20日，球场与看台。

球场上的解说员貌似格外激动，播报着此次是影山选手入选国手以来的首秀之类，点燃了整个球场的气氛。

他坐在离他不远的三排看台，默默地关注着整场比赛的动向，手心却捏得死死的。

 

中场暂停的时候他走到了板凳区休息。

啊啊，穿着红色国家队服的他好耀眼啊，耀眼到如此虚幻，自己会够不到他。看台上的自己那时也一定是一样的心情吧？

 

仰头补水的瞬间他似乎才看到看台上的自己。他握着水壶愣在原地，而当时的自己不知道是鼓足了多大的勇气才没有转过头去，直直地与他对视着，仿佛要看透对方的心理。

咚咚的心跳声冲击着鼓膜，回过神来才发现那并不是走马灯中的任何人，而是此时此刻自己的心脏不安稳的呼喊。

 

直到队友去拍他的肩膀影山才收回了他赤裸裸地视线，可以听到队友调戏着他问是不是对哪个观众妹子一见钟情了。

那个拍他肩膀的人正是他的主攻手。一米九的个子，虽说在队内并不高，却可以与他肩并肩并驾齐驱。

 

 

比赛结束之后那个人追出来了。

他挂上一如既往的太阳一般的笑容对他说，呀影山，好久不见。

「呀你个鬼啊白痴」

「你现在还骂我」

一来一往熟悉地拌着嘴，却都能感觉到有什么东西变得不一样了。

 

走马灯里的自己玩弄着衣角说，「影山这样跑出来好吗，还有采访什么的吧，会被教练骂哦」

他却攥了攥拳头，像是抑制住了给他当头一拳的冲动答道「才不会啊，我又不会应付采访那种麻烦的东西」

话音刚落，远处就跑来了那个熟悉的队友的身影，大喊着「影山你不要找死啊教练很可怕的你又不是不知道」

 

他说「影山快回去吧」

……

「还有加油啊，你一定会成为世界第一的二传的，我会一直看着你的」

 

当时的自己不知道，而如今如同一个局外人的自己却一清二楚，当时的自己的笑容真是逊爆了，一点祝福的样子都没有。

 

「日向，你明天……」

「噢我是和朋友一起来东京的，明天就要回去了」他急急忙忙地想要结束这段令人焦躁的对话，眼睁睁地看着还未来得及应答的影山被队友拖走。

 

那个“明天”，是一年一次的夏至。

局外人的他心如明镜，可是明明与影山面对面站着的自己却什么都没有察觉，甚至用一句轻描淡写的应答打断了他仅燃着的一丝期待。

 

 

毕业的三年后，他们注定还是成为了路人。

 

 

 

Chapter  4

 

这一年的夏天似乎来得意外得早，蝉鸣声放大在耳中，聒噪着令人心底惴惴不安。

影山飞雄踏着老旧的铁制楼梯走上了三楼，立定在第二间门前。

 

他已经那样成熟了，一如既往不苟言笑的面容上棱角分明，眼眸却褪去了年少的凌厉，颀长的身形可以轻易把他整个人圈进怀里。

 

将近七月还裹着一身西装令他浑身不适，他像是为了缓解闷热一般抬起左手松了松勒得他有些难受的领带，长舒出一口气，转而按下了门铃。

门内迟迟没有回应，他又按了两下。门里这才传来了不断靠近的脚步声，但是随声应和着的男声却完全不在他的意料之内。

铁门打开的时候眼前站着的是一个只穿了一件T恤和大裤衩的陌生男人，揉着惺忪的睡眼问他有何贵干。

 

他怔了两秒顿顿地开口「请问日向翔阳……」

「哦找日向啊，日向他今天出门了」

「？」

「似乎是和朋友出去了，我们刚合租不久我也不太清楚」

他定定地听完男人的话语，沉思了片刻

 

「如果他回来了麻烦您告知他一声，我住在xx酒店的2206号房，希望他能过来找我。我会一直等他到22号中午。」

说着他从包里拿出一张名片「我是影山飞雄」

 

男人好似一下清醒了不少，愣愣地接过名片「啊好的」

随后看着这个似乎一脸疲惫的男子道了谢后走出视线。

 

日向在走马灯里看到影山随即回了酒店，一待就是四天，除了必要的饮食再也没有走出过房间。

 

右手边的走马灯突然亮了，像是为引起他的注意一样。走马灯里正是他自己与同行的友人嬉闹的画面，然而身后的背景却让他如遭雷击——没记错的话那是冲绳

 

不会的、不会的

他试图在已经泛上头脑的恐怖预想中安慰自己

可它还是发生了。

 

21号的夜里，影山飞雄看着手表上的秒针毫无眷恋地走过了刻度十二，他去拉开厚厚的窗帘，月光打在袖口，右腕绷带直直刺进了他的眼里，让他记起了影山刚回到酒店随后扔在床头的纸片。

 

没错那是机票。直飞德国。

 

那天影山飞雄就那样在床边坐了一夜。一直等着，一个人等着，等到天亮，等到接近中午，他缓慢地从床边起身，身体像是灌了铅一般困难地移动着，拾起床头的机票，拉开行李箱的手把。行李箱的滚轮在厚重的地毯上碾过，发出闷闷的声响，解开的门的反锁发出咔嗒的声音。

 

影山，别走、别走。

 

他的眼前已经开始一片模糊，热热的液体在眼眶里迅速聚集

他急忙伸出手去握影山垂在身侧的右手，可是他们错开了时间，他们并不在一个世界，他的手穿透了走马灯

他什么也做不到。

 

 

门“咚”的一声被带上，留在视野里的只有空荡荡的房间。

 

 

 

Chapter  5

 

明明已经又是七年过去，他还是没有长大，幼稚地再一次制造了错过。

 

今年是距离他们在乌野再遇的第二十年，曾经的大家再一次聚在一起时都还是那样熟络。他急急忙忙赶到居酒屋的时候大家已经几乎到齐了。给他留的唯一的位子在影山旁边。

影山稀疏平常地和自己打着招呼，对七年前的离开只字未提

时间在每一个人的脸上都留下了岁月的痕迹，即使辨认没有任何困难，走马灯外的他还是轻易地又红了眼。不知道那年的他是怎样的情绪

 

在田中前辈和西谷前辈的怂恿下一波波人就这么被灌倒了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着乱七八糟的话，说着说着傻笑的，胡闹的，大哭的……在酒精的刺激下一个个都诚实地吐露着自己的心声

还抹着迟迟未退的眼泪的他看着这一切突然又有一股情绪涌上心头，想感慨韶光易逝，想回到现实好好看看曾今年轻的他们。

 

菅原前辈坐在他们俩的对面和他们闲聊着

「诶？影山打算退役了吗？」

「是的」他点点头「运动员的寿命本来就比较短，差不多是时候了」

「嘛也是啊，影山你也得好好考虑结婚的事了吧。啊，日向也是，你们一个个为什么对人生大事如此淡定啊」带着些微责备语气，菅原看着他们长叹了一口气。

 

「日向的话菅原前辈不用担心哦」田中一脚插过来，抬起日向的左手「这家伙一进来的时候我就发现了，无名指上的戒指」

这一爆料令大家都震惊地看了过来，就连影山也不例外

「诶？！日向你已经结婚了吗？」

「啊…那个…只是订婚而已……」他结结巴巴地红了脸，低下头去

 

「说起来影山是不是也早就有女朋友啊」缘下看向他「之前有看到报道……」

「没有，那只是乱传的而已」他面无表情地否认了这一说法

「啊真是的，影山你也不小了吧，不要让家人为你操心啊……」

 

影山的话音一落，日向便觉得所有的声音都在离自己远去——他明显地看到影山旁边的自己一下子僵直了身体，攥紧了手中的筷子。

 

事实证明他是了解自己的。

日向之后再也没有拒绝前辈们的灌酒，月岛也在离开的时候不耐烦地吼了一声

「两个笨蛋到现在都是笨蛋啊！」

 

 

那天还是影山送他回的家。

他把醉醺醺的他抱下出租车，敲门未果后在他的口袋里轻易地掏出了钥匙。折腾了半个小时让他吃下解酒药再把他扛进卧室。

 

从衣柜里找到睡衣后开始帮他脱外套。薄薄的外套滑下肩膀，露出细细的胳膊，让影山轻声责备为什么还是这么瘦。橘色的脑袋硌在他的肩上嘟哝着，像是还有好多好多话想说。

 

放任他倒向身后的床的时候日向把他带倒了。

或者说如果影山不乐意，凭借日向瘦小的身躯是不可能牵连到他的。

接近一米九的人将胳膊撑在他的两侧，不知道他会不会产生错觉，以为这还是二十年前的高中。

 

「日向我喜欢你」

压低的声线在房间里低低地响起。

回答他的却只有因醉酒头痛微皱的眉和吐字不清的嘟囔

 

「喜欢、一直喜欢、现在也一样」

 

他的手抚上他的小臂，划过手腕，气息缓缓靠近。

卧室里安静得只能听到他因为醉酒微鼾的吐息声

 

十指相扣的时候他停了下来。

悬停在他面庞上空的他的脸顿了顿，只轻吻了他额头便随即撤离。

 

无名指上的戒指的冰冷刺痛了他

 

 

「祝你幸福，日向」

 

 

 

Chapter  6

 

用不到一个小时来走完一半的人生并不是一件令人兴奋的事。

他捂着脸强忍住泪腺糟糕的冲动

他已经不想再看下去了，已经够了，这一定是一场梦。

他想醒过来，他想回去，想回乌野，想见那个他曾经以为不近人情的影山。

 

身边的旋涡加速旋转起来，把他卷入了加速的时间洪流。他听到耳边那个熟悉的沙哑的声音

「这是最后一场走马灯」 

盛大的、最后一场走马灯。

 

从漩涡中落地的一刻他以为自己回到了现实，不同于如同电影幕布的画面，这次的环境逼真至极，而他就处在这片环境中。

 

这是一栋别墅的内部，二楼的走廊。

一楼不知道是怎样的一群人，已经忙乱嘈杂得不成样子。

这是什么时候，这里是哪里，他将要见到什么人，日向一概不知。他看到自己的右手边不远处有一扇虚掩的门，他走了过去。

 

小心翼翼地推开半掩的门，对面墙上的画突兀地映入眼帘，让他呆愣在当场。

 

画中的少年的跳跃被定格，滞空的动作是那样完美，令人移不开眼。扬起的手臂遮住了他的脸，但是他的头发有着接近火焰的颜色，胸前印着大大的“10”。

也许这正是某人倾其一生在追寻的。

 

辨认出这幅画的时候他的眼角瞥到了一边的黑色身影。

那边是一张床。

黑色的身影从床的上空悄然而至。

他认识那个身影，是那个出现在他梦中的身影，把他引领进走马灯的人，是自称死神的人。

 

「喂这是哪里！」

他大喊着质问死神，可是死神并没有回答他，甚至没有回头。

 

「我是来回收你的灵魂的」

死神对着床如是说。

 

日向这才意识到床上有人，这个死神是走马灯里的死神而不是真正的死神。

 

 

「但是今天恰好是你的生日，所以我可以为你实现一个愿望再拿走你的灵魂」

沙哑的声音低沉得可怕，斗篷下不知是怎样的神情凝视着床上的人。

 

死神的话令日向产生了不详的预感，他冲出了房间想要弄清楚自己所在的时间，然后在客厅的挂历上看到了令他恐惧的东西。

 

他的头脑嗡嗡作响，手心里浸满了汗水，心脏砰砰跳个不停，双脚已经不听使唤地发软，他觉得自己已经没有力气走回去了，努力了好久吞下的泪水又开始漫上发红的眼眶，迅速堆积着，随时都有爆发的可能

他回到了房间，难以抑制情绪，大脑一片空白地走向床边，他听到死神又问了一遍——

「你的愿望是什么」

 

他想证实他的想象是错误的，可是他害怕，害怕自己看到那个人的脸会崩溃得泪流满面，害怕自己会因为难以承受的事实跌入无边的黑暗。

 

床上的人已经气若游丝，发出的声音根本听不见，但那个位置恰好可以看到那个人已经发白的开合的嘴唇。

唇口划出的言语让他如被落雷击中，朦朦胧胧中他倒了下去。

 

 

这一年是七十二年后十二月二十二日。

 

 

我的愿望是——

「从来没有给他庆祝过生日，想为那家伙实现一次愿望。」

 

 

神志不清的自己的耳边回荡着一开始死神的话语——

「我是神，我可以实现你一个愿望」

 

他就这样陷入了无底的黑暗

 

 

 

「真是圆满的谢幕」

 

 

 

Chapter  0

 

醒过来的时候耳畔的枕头濡湿了大半。

 

他宁愿相信这是自己的一场梦，而不是看了死神回收的影山的走马灯。

但是眼泪还是如雨如泉不受控制。

 

已经是夜里11点半。

又是在仅亮着些许昏暗路灯的长道上，没有心思戴上任何围巾手套的他裸露着脚踝与脖颈在寒风中踩着脚踏车，无暇顾及天上的星星和月亮，凛冽的风刮得他泪水还未干的脸庞生疼。

 

影山也许不会原谅自己，也许会怒吼他一顿，也许会被自己如同白痴一样的行为气到拒绝给自己托球。可是这些都无所谓了，那样垂危的他他只要一想起心脏就会揪成一团。他不想体验第二次了。他想见他，想见到健康甚至暴力独裁的他。

 

 

他卧室的灯还亮着。

 

他闭上眼想象着马上能够见到影山的场景，浑身又暖和了起来。

他会向影山道歉，会好好对他说“生日快乐”，会告诉他影山他喜欢他。

还会命令他准备好八十年份的给自己的生日礼物。

 

 

他这样想着，抬手按响了影山家的门铃——

 

 

————fin————

 


End file.
